1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to foaming cleaning compositions, and in particular to an in situ foaming cleaning composition incorporating a bleach and which is formulated to have utility as a drain cleaner, or as a hard surface cleaner.
2. Description of Related Art
Published Japanese applications to Ishimatsu et al JP 59-24798 and JP 60-32497; JP 59-164399, to Miyano et al; and Sakuma, JP 57-74379 all disclose, describe and claim a binary foaming cleaner having utility as a drain opener. Miyano et al specifically describes the advantages of a foam in drain opening. Ishimatsu_et al and Miyano et al both describe an aqueous peroxide solution containing 0.25-25% active, paired with an aqueous solution of 0.25-6% hypochlorite, and both references teach the inclusion of surfactants with either or both solutions to enhance foaming. None of these references, however, teach, suggest or disclose a thickened formulation, nor any of the advantages and foam characteristics associated therewith.
A hypochlorite composition paired with a chelating agent/builder solution in a dual chamber container is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,767,055 to Choy et al.
Drain cleaners of the art have been formulated with a variety of actives in an effort to remove the variety of materials which can cause clogging or restriction of drains. Such actives may include acids, bases, enzymes, solvents, reducing agents, oxidants and thioorganic compounds. Tobiason, U.S. Pat. No. 5,264,146, Steer, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,833 and Taylor, Jr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,836 all disclose dry compounds which generate foam when mixed with water in a drain. Kuenn, U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,710 describes a dry in-sink garbage disposal cleaning composition which uses adipic acid and sodium bicarbonate to generate gas upon contact with water. This composition requires mechanical shearing from the disposal to assist in foam generation. Davis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,068 describes an exothermic drain opening composition comprising an oxidant and a reducing agent in a compartmentalized container.